callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Vladimir Makarov
How do we know he is a main villain or even in the game? Outlaw 2-5 :The gameinformer article says that some dude named Makarov took over the Ultranationalists after the Zakaev died. Darkman 4 22:32, 12 May 2009 (UTC) It may be like CoD4, with more than one.--Slacky!!! 10:39, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Kamarov Has anyone noticed that if you move on the Characters in Makarov you can get it to Kamarov First Name Where exactly did Shamil come from? I didn't see any mention of Makarov's first name in the magazine article. 10:37, 13 May 2009 (UTC) His first name is not Shamil, it's Vladimir. For proof, watch the trailer again, it mentions his name. Maj.Gage 18:33, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Baseless Speculation The "Appearance?" section is entirely baseless speculation. If nobody objects, I think it should be removed. - Gastropod 22:01, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Deleted Trivia All of it was either pure speculation or just didn't make sense. Besides, we don't have enough information on him to have a need for a Trivia section. Chief z 14:55, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Clean Up Deleted the appearance section. Like Gastropod said, it's purely speculative. As for the line that he might be the 1st Horseman, I took that out as well. Based on the fact that you get a Horseman achievement for every time you kill one of them in CoD4, it's highyly unlikely he is the 1st Horseman. It's possible, yes, but like I said, highly unlikely. I think that it's highly likely that he is the 1st Horseman, as he was never mentioned at all, and he was an associate of Zakhaev's. The 1st horsemen was an associate of Al-Asad. Want proof?, look for the first horsemen on this very site. Doc.Richtofen 18:15, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Makarov identified Both this run through of the new trailer and another run through at IGN have identified Vladimir Makarov. The one they single out as Makarov is the same guy who was seen in the first big trailer at 1:25. Since there are now two corroborating sources of considerable repute, I think we can add an image to this page. 21:53, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :I still think its speculation. Until we have footage of him speaking from an in-game model, I don't think we should add an image. Darkman 4 22:00, October 6, 2009 (UTC) it's kind of obvious it's him, even from the first trailer, where it mentions his name and the guy turns round perfectly so you catch a glimpse of his face. Critchell [[User talk:Critchell|'Sniper']] 22:16, October 6, 2009 (UTC) I think the picture of him in the suit with the bullet-proof vest on from either the first big trailer or "Infamy" should be added to this article as his picture. MrJoe95 01:12, October 11, 2009 (UTC)MrJoe95 I think it's best to assume we haven't actually seen him yet. Besides, if the airport attack is a frameup, it makes zero sense to have a known Ultranationalist leader leading the attack. Mechanical 42 16:32, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :Maybe the airport attack occurs as a sort of prologue to the main story: it could be soon after Zakhaev's death, when Makarov only has a few loyal men to count on. As a part of his efforts to rebuild the Ultranationalist org, he not only makes Zakhaev a martyr, but secretly initiates several terrorist-style attacks in Russia to scare people into believing that the Ultras can protect them. Or, more likely, Makrov could just be an absolute psychotic who relishes getting his hands dirty; it's been implied by the trailers and dev statements that Zakhaev was more level-headed when compared to Makarov, who appears to enjoy violence and chaos for the sake of it. Whereas Zakhaev tried to improve Russia by bringing it back into Soviet times (resulting in the Russian civil war), Makarov simply wants to destroy Russia's enemies (i.e. the invasion of America). Also, just because we know that Makarov is the new Ultra leader doesn't mean the general populace in the CoD:MW2 universe is aware. There could be a figurehead, the org's public face and a puppet for Makarov; only military forces like TF 141 and world governments know who Makrov really is. 17:47, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :: Eh. I still don't buy that he's one of the four gunmen we've seen. It's entirely possible, but I still think they're just RU fanatics on his orders who happen to speak English. We'll soon see. Mechanical 42 21:11, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::: Alright, I see what you're saying. I really think he's one of the four gunmen, because we hear him talking at the airport in the Teaser Trailer, and I think we're looking from his point of view. MrJoe95 21:41, October 12, 2009 (UTC)MrJoe95 Any particular reason we have an image tied to this again? We still don't have any official verification that this is him. Mechanical 42 00:03, October 13, 2009 (UTC) it is most likely him. for the time being it should stay up. it has been identified many times as vladimir makarov. I definitely think this image should stay, as Gametrailers confirmed him as Vladimir Makarov. MrJoe95 02:27, October 13, 2009 (UTC)MrJoe95 The fact remains that until there's something more concrete to use as evidence, it's all speculation. I also find it unusual that they use USAF designation for the minigun, but that's another deal...Mechanical 42 05:09, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Okay, should we take it down or leave it up? MrJoe95 12:20, October 13, 2009 (UTC)MrJoe95 i think leave it up Critchell [[User talk:Critchell|'Sniper']] 12:21, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Indeed, I feel the same way. MrJoe95 12:28, October 13, 2009 (UTC)MrJoe95 You know my thoughts. I say pull it unless we get official verification. If we have that, by all means use it. But until then, probably best to err on the side of caution. Mechanical 42 15:13, October 13, 2009 (UTC) I'm kinda sure that it's confirmed, because after GTTV's Modern Warfare 2 episode, in the Infamy pop-block, when they showed the man who is currently pictured, it said "Vladamir Makarov," unlike last time it showed him, In which it said "Vladamir Makarov?" Am I making any sense? MrJoe95 12:51, October 14, 2009 (UTC)MrJoe95 Pop-Block also mentioned the idea of player controlled MP vehicles long after IW had said otherwise. Margin for error exists.Mechanical 42 21:04, October 14, 2009 (UTC) True, I saw that... Maybe we should remove the picture? MrJoe95 23:33, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Just leave the picture; in every trailer in which Makarov is mentioned or referred to, guess whose face is on the screen? That guy's. As for the "vehicles in MP" thing, there are, to certain extents and contexts. After all, the snowmobiles count as vehicles, don't they? And the AC-130 CAN count. Not to mention with all the crap that hasn't even been revealed yet, who's to say there won't be other instances in multiplayer where vehicles are operable? On the other hand, if you're gonna remove the picture based on speculation, then, for the sake of fairness, you should remove every other bit of speculation on the article. Namely, the "Invasion of America" thing; for one thing, the word "invasion" doesn't suit the man and there's no way, regardless of how many people Makarov has, that he could mount an "inasion", which would imply his goal is to take over the U.S., which would simply be impossible with a mere terrorist organization. Also, we don't know under what circumstances Washington D.C. and other cities come under attack, so to pin it on Makarov, before the game's even been released, is based on pure conjecture. :Again, it's still not definitive. I'm not saying it's not him, rather I'm saying we don't know that it is him. Are we supposed to deal with facts or theory here? Because if it's the former, speculative information doesn't really have a place there. Mechanical 42 03:52, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Okay, looks like Makarov is indeed one of the 4 gunmen. Another is a man by the name of Viktor, from leaked footage. Still don't know which one he is. Odd choice by IW here...and chalk up #3. Anatoly. Looks like the image is now verifiable. Mechanical 42 20:18, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Where'd you get the names? Also, in the teaser, i'm pretty sure we were looking through Makarov's eyes. MrJoe95 21:45, October 26, 2009 (UTC) : Leak from someone in France. They seem to have a thing for breaking street dates over there. Those are the given names of two more of the gunmen. Original was pulled, all I can seem to find now are cam recordings of cam recordings. Mechanical 42 22:39, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :: Activision is pulling videos like crazy. And I saw it now too. Verified by leak video. This is him. Mechanical 42 20:16, October 27, 2009 (UTC) It looks like the additional gunmen just draw from a pool of random names, save Viktor. I've also seen Kiril, and since it's established that there are four, I think they're just random NPCs. Mechanical 42 22:13, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Ken Lally voicing Makarov Hey, I've heard a rumor that Ken Lally is voicing Makarov. It's on the imdb, but is this worth adding? - ~~Shockeye7665sc~~ Of course. I added it to the appropriate pages. Nice find. Chief z 11:43, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Does anyone know if we heard his voice in the trailers, or like Soap, it will be a different voice than what we've heard previously. Because the voice in the trailers, is BADASS! PhantBat 11:49, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :I think it's assumed that it's his voice, but I don't think it's actually been confirmed. Moozipan Cheese 11:55, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I just put that it's rumored, much like Fairbrass. But I agree, his voice does sound pretty vicious. Chief z 12:14, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :It's defineatly not Soap, because he is Scattish; you can hear his voice in the demo for Cliffhanger. Maybe it's just me, but I though he sounded distinctly different in Infamy than he did back in the Reveal Trailer. Maybe is his final voice, much like how in the Cliffhanger play through, Soap was being voiced by IW and in the Takedown play through, you could hear his real voice actor. MrJoe95 12:56, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Trivia? Makarov is an anagram for Kamarov. Beepzoo 22:43, November 18, 2009 (UTC)beepzooBeepzoo 22:43, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Coincidence, methinks. I think it was more in reference to the Russian pistol of the same name. - Anonymous Bio Could someone screen cap the info that flashes by on Makarov at the beginning of No Russian, and copy it verbatim into a new section? CAW4 03:41, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Date of Birth Shouldn't his birthday be 10th of April instead of October 4th? Because in most of the cutscenes, things are in British English spelling (ie characteri's'''ation rather than characteri'z'ation.) I was thinking the same thing, as it is a TF141 document. ''18:39, November 29, 2009 (UTC)